A known flow for S/D contact formation involves etching silicon oxide (SiO2) over the S/D region of a replacement metal gate (RMG) device. However, because SiO2 is a relatively hard material, the etching can lead to gouging of the active (Rx) area. Another known flow involves replacing the dielectric and using a wet etch for the contact area. However, this makes reactive-ion etching (RIE) difficult and requires replacement of materials.
A need therefore exists for methodology enabling S/D contact formation without gouging of the Rx area or replacement of materials.